This study combines five protocols studying the clinical role of inhaled nitric oxide therapy in various diseases marked by pulmonary hypertension and/or disturbances in ventilation/perfusion matching. Each study is designed to address important questions relative to cardiopulmonary diseases complicated by pulmonary hypertension, however, the role of nitric oxide inhalation is the central theme.